Wanna Play?
by Temprace.Con.Skellington
Summary: This is a smut about KnockoutxBreakdown! This is my first smut and real fanfiction I have writtin so please be nice and give polite tips! Thanks!


Temprace was walking through the base with a box wrapped in red Christmas paper and a silver bow even though it's July, Temprace walks faster as it crinkles when she moves it from side to side making Temprace growls angrily as the noise making her ears twitch in anger "Stupid paper…" Temprace keeps walking, Temprace slowly walks into the Medical bay were Knockout was working on a new invention for Megatron to subtract Energon from crystals, a mischievous grin spread across Temprace's face as Temprace approaches Knockout "Knockout!" Knockout jumps and looks down with a glare "What Temprace? I'm working on something very important! And I need to work quickly!" Knockout growls angrily and returns back to work, Knockout had been up for several days working on this invention night and day so Knockout could please Megatron for what Knockout had done after Knockout had lost the relic with the Insecticon, Temprace rolls her eyes and jumps up onto the work bench then places the box in front of Knockout "Well maybe once you get your servo out of your aft maybe you will take some time to look at the present and then maybe you'll thank me later!" Temprace hisses and walks away with her fist clenched "Geez… She needs to calm down…" Knockout spends a few more hours on the project until he finally finishes the project with a smile and leans back in the chair "Finally done!" Knockout stands up sliding the box Temprace gave to him off to the side, He walks around to find Megatron but to only find out that him and Starscream were doing something about some drank Energon mine. Knockout walks back to his Medical bay then looks down at the present Temprace had brought him once he sat down "Hmm?" He puts the invention down and looks at the box opening it slowly to find a small device that says "Push here" He responds to the action with caution as a light goes off and a board known as "Twister" pops up and flips to a different color. He tilts his head and notices the a note inside the package, He picks up the note and reads it silently before a mischievous grin appears on his face as he takes the toy and walks away down into his private quarters who he shares with Knockout. Knockout walks in and sees Breakdown relaxing on his berth "Hey Breakdown! Want to help me conduct an experiment?" Breakdown looks over and shrugs "Sure why not!" He stands up as Knockout moves some empty Energon cubes out of the way and places the device on the floor; He walks over to one side "Go stand on the opposite side of me." Breakdown walks over to the other side with a smile. They both start the game as the device calls colors and they start getting into strange positions, Knockout grins waiting for the perfect time to make his move "Come on Breaky I know you want to fall" *He teases his under arm with his foot making his snicker "H-Hehey! That's cheating!" He tries to squirm away but Knockout uses his foot and traces Breakdown's spike cover with Knockouts foot making him jump "T-That counts too!" Breakdown blushes as they keep moving. A few minutes later Breakdown had his peds on either side of the board and Knockout in some type of Push-up position as he grins at him "Oh well look what we have here?" Knockout grin's mischievously and nuzzles his right inner thigh making him jump and waits for the device to move but suddenly the game stops and keeps them in their positions "K-Knockout Stop it!" He looks away blushing and tries not to moan but it starts to form in the back of his throat "Ohhh? But I do remember I had to give you a medical exam." Knockout grins and uses his glossia to tease his right inner thigh wires as Breakdown arches and hisses through his teeth. Knockout keeps licking at his right inner thigh then switches over to the left and Breakdown rocks his hips while keeping his head leaned back "Kkkknnnnooooccckkkouuutttt!" He purrs as Knockout purrs back sending vibrations to his thighs "Well now that these are "functional" let's see what's really functional." Knockout grins and licks the cover of his spike plate, Breakdown quivers in pleasure and rocks his hips more "K-Knockout~" Breakdown purrs loudly while rolling his head around. Knockout keeps licking around and licks inside the plate lightly touching his spike making Breakdown squeak in surprise "P-Please! J-Just do it!" Breakdown moans loudly as Knockout grins "If you wish~" He gets on his knees and forces his lower half down while retraction the spike plate as Breakdown's spike springs out making Knockout moan at the sight "My you've grown~" Knockout snickers and licks the tip of his spike as Breakdown moan. Knockout suckles the tip of his spike before licking the sides and suckles the tip again until he takes the whole thing into his mouth while sucking hard, Breakdown moans deeply before letting his body fall onto the game board as Knockout stops letting saliva run down his mouth before he moves up to his mouth and kisses him passionately, Breakdown returned the kiss before he grabbed his aft and slides his glossia inside his mouth making their glossia's dance. They kiss aggressively as Breakdown kneeds Knockouts aft making Knockout growl as his whisper in his receptor "Get on the bed." Breakdown grins at his demands and moves to the bed as Knockout straddles his waist before kissing down his chest before tracing his headlights while grinding against his exposed spike "I'm going to make you my fragger~" Knockout grins and licks inside his headlights as Breakdown moans while leaning his head back. Knockout moves down to his hips and scraps his teeth against his hips as Breakdown bucks until Knockout reaches down to his spike again sucking his spike hard making Breakdown scream deeply and grabs the back of his helm massaging it "Mmm~" Knockout moans using vibrations to tease his spike until Breakdown grips his helm and thrust into his mouth sending his spike down his throat and shoots his lubricants down his throat making him swallow every last drop, Breakdown's body becomes numb and pants "P-Primus! I love it when you do that!" Breakdown grabs Knockouts hips and rubs his spike against his port cover making Knockout throw his head back moaning "I-I want you to frag me hard!" Knockout moans in pleasure. Breakdown flips Knockout over and rest his legs over his shoulders with a grin before leaning down using his glossia to tease his port cover "N-Neh!" Knockout rolls his head back as Breakdown moves the port cover back to reveal his soaking wet throbbing port "My already wet?" Knockout smiles and blushes. Breakout nuzzles Knockout's sensor nub "Oh Primus! Frag!" Knockout yells in pleasure and digs his claws into his back then claws down his back causing scratches down his back as Breakdown suckles the sensor nub making Knockout rocks his hips and claw deeper, Breakdown uses a digit and digs it deep within' his port then inserts another digit before feeling his walls of his throbbing port, Knockout screams with pleasure and thrust his hips trying to make his digits dig deeper as Breakdown pumps Knockouts port with fast motion making Knockout let out screams of mechanical pleasure "Primus!" He screams again as Breakdown rubs his sensor nub faster and digs using his digits deeper then takes them out while licking all the lubricants off his digits teasing Knockout making saliva roll down the corner of his mouth as Breakdown positions his spike with Knockout's port and with one mighty thrust he rams into Knockout making him scream as Breakdown keeps ramming inside his as they both scream with pleasure and Knockout digs his claws deep within his back leaving dents as Knockout's and Breakdown's warning signs flash for a overload. They both scream loudly and with one more thrust they both overload with a scream as Breakdown collapses onto of Knockout making him grunt as Breakdown slowly slides his spike out of Knockout making him moan quietly "B-Breakdown~" Knockout looks into his yellow optics as Breakdown smirks at his red optics "Yes?" Knockout smiles and nuzzles Breakdown's neck while whispering "Wanna play again?"

End :3


End file.
